knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Mayer
(AKA Anne Maier). "What I see isn't the hope of the ones who survived... But the pain of losing a loved one. I can't look away from it" Ep0-Ch3. Anne is a Master Knight with outstanding powers. Although being very experienced, she never feels at ease in battle because deaths and suffering are things she cannot accustomise to. Her relationship with Pray is very close, that can be shown by Anne's dream of eventually opening a cafe somewhere and move out to the country with Pray and live a peaceful life. Her first appearance is as a War Advisor for Admiral Jack Norton, when she fights in the battle of Void. She had plans to retire soon, as her body was injured from many battles she fought in her life. According to her, she has a busted shoulder and knees and a sore back, along with a high amount of accumulated radiation from a battle years before with Lucifer. It is clear, however, that her desire to retire comes from the sadness she always feel in the war zone and also her will to be together with Pray. She hasn't been in the front lines in years and shows insecurity in her skills, but despite that, she fights once again and kills the Queen on Void. Relationships Anne's story with Pray goes back a long way, they are inseparable. They have know each other since at least childhood. It isn't clear what the circumstances were, but it could be that they lived on the streets and bonded while dealing with that harsh reality. Since that time, Pray has acted as Anne's protector. Anne often overlooks Pray's problems as when she says in Ep0-Ch3 that “not caring for others might be a good decision as it's a way to not hurt yourself”. The reason why they became knights lies with Anne, as she says at some point: “I'm the one who dragged her to this world”. Their knight training was done on Planet Arin, and they enlisted in the Central Order. Anne was the class representative, as showed in Ep0-Ch6. They became knights in record time, both of them being leagues ahead of the rest of the class. It seems that they were separated after the The Belchis War, after Pray commited a second murder. Anne is also a user of Pray Style, and refers to Pray as Master and herself as the student. That is corroborated by her annual average win rate against Pray being generally below 3%. Anne always stands beside Pray, even when she would commit crimes such as murder. This stance has brought many problems for her career. After Belchis, where they changed the tide of a battle that seemed already lost, Anne was quoted to become the future Deputy Chief of the Central Order. That changed when Pray was sent to prison. Later, Anne made a deal in which she would become a War Advisor for the Northern Order, and in exchange Pray would be released. Anne has already been part of the AUA (self defense force of Arin), where she retains the patent of Colonel. She also has founded PPP, an organization that funds projects for a “clean war”, in which humans wouldn't have to fight (Ep0-Ch9). Anne has many connections in many organizations, and seems to be influential to the point of being called to help to reorganize the Knight Orders after the Arin attack. Personality She cares about human lives and try to protect them in battle. She is kind with others and act as a modest person but doesn't have many friends because her close relationship with Pray gets in the way. According to Leo, being a knight was her dream so that she could protect everyone. However, that changed when she grew up and her decision to retire shows it. She likes children, has low blood pressure and her hobby is collecting old paper books. Despite both Leo and Dry have a crush on her, she doesn't seem interested. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:AUA